


Definitely Not Waiting Till Marriage

by AlotaLust



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby is older, Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Hand Jobs, Late Night ideas, Lexa is 18, Lexa/Clarke Griffin (Mentioned) - Freeform, Mommy Abby, Mommy Issues, Smut, Vaginal Sex, lexa has a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlotaLust/pseuds/AlotaLust
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have been dating since the 8th grade. Lexa just turned 18 and Abby learns that she’s been sexually denied. She wants to make Lexa feel better.Read the tags to make sure this is for you.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200





	Definitely Not Waiting Till Marriage

Clarke’s family was religious, so she of course followed. They weren’t the religious type to hate gay people or shame others for their beliefs. But they did follow the bible pretty heavily. 

For example? 

Clarke doesn’t plan on having sex until after marriage. 

Which is kind of a downer for Lexa, who is a pretty horny individual. 

She started dating Clarke in the 8th grade, when sex wasn’t too big of a deal for her. But they fell in love and when Lexa brought up the topic of sex, Clarke quickly denied. 

Lexa wasnt going to let something like sex ruin their relationship, but she did have to jack off more than usual. Clarke would sit in Lexas lap, making out for hours and when Lexa got an erection, Clarke would stop. So Lexa has to retreat to the bathroom and take care of it. 

Today wasn’t much different, Lexa was coming over to Clarke’s house after school to watch movies and probably make out. 

Abby Griffin, Clarke’s mom, opened the door when Lexa knocked. 

“Hi, Ms.Griffin.” Lexa smiled. 

“Hi, Lexa. How was your birthday weekend?” Abby let Lexa inside, and walked into the kitchen. 

Lexa can’t deny that her eyes trailed down Abbys figure. But how could she not? She was wearing yoga leggings and a sports bra. Which was her usual outfit in the house, but Lexa never seemed to get used to it. 

“Oh, it was fun. My parents made a big deal about my decision making because I’m 18 now and could go to jail. But they know I don’t do bad things.” Lexa spoke quickly, gulping as she sat down at the kitchen counter. 

“That’s true! You don’t want to go to jail.” Abby joked, sending a wink towards the fresh adult. 

Lexa smiled awkwardly, “is-is Clarke home yet?” 

“Her practice is running late tonight because the coach caught a few of the girls smoking behind the bleachers.” Abby exclaimed, and Lexa nodded slightly. 

“Maybe I should come back la-“ 

“I’ve got a question for you, Lexa.” Abby interrupted the brunette. 

Lexa nodded, looking up to meet the woman’s eyes. 

“You left your phone here a few nights back, remember? And Clarke returned it to you the next day?” 

“Yes, I remember.” Lexa nodded, not quite sure why this was important. 

“I was the one that found it, in the backyard by the pool. And ya know, mothers instinct and all that...” abby glanced at Lexa before opening the dishwasher. “I opened it and went through your contacts, because I need to make sure that the person my daughter is in love with, isn’t cheating or lying to my daughter! You understand that, right?” 

“Y-Yea, sure.” Lexa nodded, she didn’t notice that she had started fidgeting with her fingers. 

“And well, I went to the camera roll, and to my surprise, which is a big surprise, might I add. There was a penis in there. A few different pictures too!” Abby stopped putting dishes away and looked Lexa dead in the eye. “I haven’t told Clarke yet, but I expect you to tell her that you’re cheating on her.”

Lexas eyes widened, “N-No, Ms.Griffin. That’s-It’s not what you think.” 

“No?” The older woman tilted her head, “Then explain how my daughters girlfriend has pictures of a mans penis in her phone?” 

Lexa shivered, because this was not how Clarke’s mom was supposed to figure this out. “Well-“

“Get on with it, Lexa.”

“It’s mine.” Lexa whispered, like someone else could hear them. 

“Hm?” 

“It’smypenis. Ihaveapenis.” Lexa spit out, closing her eyes for a few moments. 

Abby was silent. “You expect me to believe that?”

“I’m telling the truth Ms.Griffin.” Lexa pleaded, shaking her head. 

“Then prove it.” 

“W-What?” Lexa mumbled, glancing around the kitchen, as if this was a prank. 

“You heard me. Show me your, if you are telling the truth, show me your cock, Lexa.” 

“Ms.Grif-“ 

“How about I call Clarke right now?” Abby reached for her phone and Lexa jumped up, grabbing Abbys arm to stop her. “No!” 

Abby smiled evilly, looking at Lexa. Lexa was about the same height as Abby, but she felt so much smaller at this point in time. 

“Ok.” Lexa whispered. 

“Ok..? What?” 

“I’ll show you.”

“Mmk.” Abby shifted, her hands on her hips. 

Lexa looked around once more, nervously grabbing the waist band of her sweat pants. She slowly shoved them down her thighs and down to her knees. 

There was a slight bulge in the purple panties that she had on, but she had mastered maneuvering her cock to hide it better. 

“I see nothing.” Abby dead panned, staring at Lexas crotch. 

Lexa sighed slightly, “am I supposed to show you without my underwear?” 

“Yes.” Abby said, shifting her weight to her other foot. 

Lexa swallowed her tongue, closing her eyes as she gripped her panties and shoved them down to her knees. 

Abbys eyes widened as the penis fell from its hidden spot and dangled in between Lexas thighs. 

“Happy?” Lexa whispered, moving her hands to cover her penis. 

But the way Abbys eyes widened in awe, Lexa couldn’t help but feel her cock twitch. The same twitch she got when Clarke sat on her lap. 

“No, I need to make sure it’s not fake.” Abby said, sounding intrigued. The older woman sank to her knees and practically tossed Lexas hands to the side. 

The woman grabbed the penis with her forefinger and thumb, lifting it up. Lexas eyes widened and she felt her spine twitch and send shivers to her testicles and she shut her eyes as her cock started to harden. 

“Are you getting hard, Lexa?” Abby questioned, amused. 

Lexas face flushed and she shook her head. “No!” 

The woman laughed as the penis hardened in her grasp. 

“I think you are. What would Clarke think if she found out her girlfriend was getting turned on by her mother?” 

“It’s not you! No ones ever touched me there before!” Lexas voice got louder and the older woman paused. 

“Clarke has never touched your dick?” 

“No, she wants to wait till marriage.” Lexa confirmed, opening her eyes to look at Clarke’s mom. 

“Well that must be very stressful for you, huh Lexa?” Abbys face became sympathetic and the woman’s hand formed a sturdier grasp on her cock. 

Lexas hips thrusted forwards slightly, and Abby smiled. 

“Do you want my help, Lexa. It wouldn’t be bad, just a little help from your mommy in law.” 

A whimper left Lexas mouth as Abbys hand started to move back and forth on her semi hard cock. 

“Y-Yes, Ms.Griffin.” Lexas voice became an octave higher and Abby smiled. 

“How about you call me mommy, sweetheart?” 

“O-Ok...mommy.” Lexa whispered, and Abbys smile grew. 

“Good girl.” 

The older woman’s other hand reached under Lexas cock and held her testicles lightly. “You’ve got some big balls, I can’t wait to see how big your cock gets.” 

The semi hard cock was already reaching 7 inches and Lexa knew she was around 8.5 fully hard, because of course she’s measured, every teenager does. 

“8.5.” Lexa breathed out before she could stop herself. 

“What was that?” Abby looked up, meeting Lexas eyes. The teen was grasping the counter behind her, looking down as the 38 year old woman jerked her cock. 

“It’s-Its 8 and a half inches hard.” 

Abby smirked, “that’s a good sized cock, one of the biggest I’ve ever fucked.”

Lexas hips jerked forward at the compliment, and her face flushed red.

“How often do you jerk off, sweetie?” Abby questioned, her hand moving back and forth at a steady pace. 

“Prob-Like-Uh-two times a-a day?” Lexa had a difficult time responding, as Abby was stroking her cock like a pro. Better than she could do herself. And when the older woman swiped her thumb across the tip, gathering the dot of pre-cum, Lexa whimpered loudly, thrusting her hips and nearly hitting Abby in the face. 

“S-Sorry, mommy.” Lexa spoke without thinking, and she blushed as Abby smiled warmly up at her. 

“‘S okay sweetheart. Did you say you’ve never been touched by another person before? Ever?” Abby questioned, switching from her left to right hand. 

“No, mommy.” Lexa whispered. 

“So...no ones ever given you a blow job before?” Abby looked up at the 18 year old with hooded eyes. 

Lexas eyes widened more, if that was possible, “N-No, mommy.” 

Abby hummed, nodding her head. “Is that something you would want, baby?” 

Lexa couldn’t tell if the woman was serious, but Abby was on her knees, stroking Lexas cock, so there’s no way this was a joke. 

“Y-Yes.” Lexa nodded furiously, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the counter. 

“Yes what, honey?” 

“Yes, mommy.” Lexa corrected. 

“Good girl.” Abby smirked, “you have a pretty large cock, so you’ll have to give me some time to get used to it. Okay, babygirl?” 

Lexa nodded, “yea-yes, mommy.” 

The middle aged woman, scooted forwards on her knees and grabbed Lexas cock with her left hand again. 

Lexas cock throbbed and ached, and she didn’t know how long she could last if Abby really did decide to give her a blow job. 

It didn’t take long for Lexa to learn that the older woman had every intention to go through with the blow job, as Abbys pink puckered lips surrounded the tip of Lexas cock. 

“H-Holy shit.” Lexa almost fell over, her hips inching forward at the new feeling. 

Abbys tongue swirled around the tip, swiping across the slit to collect the cum that had gathered there. 

Lexa didn’t think it could get much better, but she was wrong, so very wrong. Abby opened her mouth a bit wider and suddenly, half of Lexas cock was surrounded by wet heat. 

Lexa couldn’t control herself as she slammed her hips forwards and the tip of her cock hit the back of Abbys throat. 

She instantly pulled out of Abbys mouth as the woman choked and coughed for air. 

“S-Shit. I’m sorry m-mommy.” Lexa breathed out, and Abby coughed once more. 

“Don’t worry about it dear, you’re new. That’s normal. And I think I’m used to your size by now, so I’ll try and take all of you so you don’t have to worry about choking me.” Abby gave a wink before scooting towards Lexas cock again. 

“O-Ok, mommy.” Lexa whispered, watching as Abby leaned forward, her mouth opening and enveloping Lexas cock again. 

Lexa sucked in a breath, trying to keep her hips rooted to the counter this time. But Lexa watched in awe as the older woman slowly sucked in her entire cock. 

Lexas head fell back as the tip of her cock reached the back of Abbys throat again.  
“Fuck.” She swallowed, clenching her jaw, letting her hips move back slightly before pushing back forwards. 

She flinched lightly when she felt Abby grab one of her hands and place it on top of her head. Lexa instantly gripped the woman’s scalp. 

Abby started moving her head back and forth and Lexa took the sign to help guide her. Lexa leaned all of her weight onto the counter and placed both of her hands on Abbys head. 

She thrusted forwards, watching as her cock disappeared into Abbys mouth and reappeared again. Saliva streamed from Abbys mouth to different points on her cock. 

“Feels so good, mommy.” Lexa whimpered, getting a little bit greedy and starting to move a bit more aggressively. 

Lexa met Abbys eyes, which were darker than she’d ever seen them, and she could see the desire inside them. 

Lexa returned her line of sight to Abbys mouth and picked up her pace, she could of feel the tightness in her balls and the tingle in her spine, indicating she was going to cum soon. 

Her thrusts became shorter and quicker than before, and Abby had sucked and fucked many other cocks, and she knew what that meant. 

Lexas small moans got a bit louder and her head fell back as she felt the orgasm start to rush up her cock. 

But it all stopped when Abby practically threw herself backwards and removed her mouth from Lexas soaked cock. 

“N-No! Mommyyy.” Lexa whined, grabbing the counter once more as her hips thrusted into the air. 

“I’m sorry, baby girl, but I wanted to give you something even better.” The woman stood to her feet and for a moment, Lexa couldn’t think of anything better than the hot, wet mess called Abbys mouth. But when Abby grabbed her hand and dragged her to the couch, Lexa could see the wet stain on Abbys gray leggings. Abby was horny. And wet. For Lexa. 

Lexa moaned as Abby shoved her onto the couch. 

“I haven’t had sex in a long time, and maybe this makes me a bad person, but I want to impale myself on your cock, babygirl. I want to cum on it and I want you to pound my pussy until I can’t walk.” Abby vented as she stripped in front of Lexa, who was shoving her pants and underwear off her legs. 

Abby had tossed her bra somewhere, Lexa doesn’t care where. And the teen watched in shock as Abby bent over and slid her leggings and thong over her ass. 

Lexa stared as a string of wet arousal broke between Abbys pussy and panties. 

“And maybe, if your good enough, I’ll let you cum in my pussy. Is that something you’d like Lexa?” Abby looked up at the girl, who was nodding faster than ever. 

“Y-Yes, mommy. I’d like that a lot. I’ll be a good girl. I promise.” Lexa stumbled over her words as Abby kicked her thong across the room. 

“That’s my good girl.” Abby smiled, climbing on top of the teenager. 

For the first time that evening, Abby connected her lips to Lexas, grinding her bare pussy against Lexas cock. 

Lexa could feel Abbys arousal getting smeared across her dick, and she almost came at the thought of being so close to Abbys pussy. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Abby whispered into Lexas ear, and Lexa whimpered out a yes. 

Abby reached below her pussy, letting three of her fingers drag across her slit, collecting her arousal. She wrapped her fingers around Lexas shaft and spread the sticky juice across it. 

She lifted her body up slightly and pressed the tip of Lexas cock into her slit. She used her thumb to push the tip inside and both of the women took in a sharp breath. 

Abby removed her hand and looked back up at Lexa, who was dead set on watching her cock slide into Abbys pussy. 

Abby grabbed the girls chin and lifted her head up. “Look me in the eyes, babygirl.” 

“Y-Yes, mommy.” Lexa moaned, and Abby leant in to kiss the girl. Just as their lips met, Abby began her decent onto Lexas cock. 

Lexa groaned into Abbys mouth, her hands instinctively grabbing Abbys hips and squeezing them. 

Abby smirked at the action, but her smirk fell into a loud moan as the tip of Lexas cock poked the special spot inside her. 

She felt her knees fall weak and she fell into Lexas lap, her pussy swallowing Lexas cock in one stroke. 

Abby let out a loud whine of pain, and Lexas eyes widened through a groan of pleasure. “Are you okay, mommy?” 

“I’m fine, sweetheart. Just a bit fast. Have to let my pussy get used to your size.” Abby nodded, smiling when she met Lexas eyes. 

Abby caught Lexas lips once more, and she could feel Lexa itching to thrust her hips upwards. 

“Ok, I’m gonna start moving, is that ok with you, baby?” Abby breathed out as she broke their kiss. 

“Y-Yes please, yes mommy.” Lexa nodded intensely. 

Abby grinned, placing her hands on Lexas shoulder. She looked down as she lifted herself up slowly, and Lexa mewled below her. Abby let herself drop back down, slower than before, but it made Lexa drop her head back and grip Abbys hips harder. 

Abby set a slow but steady past as she took Lexas cock deep into her pussy, exploring places she didn’t even know existed. 

Abby squealed slightly when Lexa thrusted her hips upwards to meet Abbys strokes. 

“Was that okay, mommy?” Lexa whispered, holding the older woman still with a death grip on her hips.

“Yes, babygirl, you can take more control of the movements if you want.” Abby nodded and Lexa blinked excitedly. 

“O-Ok, mommy.” And Abby wrapped her arms around Lexas neck and placed her head in the cave of Lexas shoulder and neck. She arched her back, allowing Lexa to grip her hips better. 

Lexa thrusted up experimentally, and moaned at the sensation. She tightened her grip and started to move Abbys hips herself. She thrusted upwards as she pulled Abbys hips downward. Their centers met with a clap. She set a quicker pace and put more aggression into her thrusts. 

By Abbys whining and moans, she considered she was doing a good job, and she could feel her spine start to tingle, so she knew she was going to cum soon. 

She started to thrust faster, wrapping her arms around Abbys waist, holding the woman still, slamming her cock upwards into Abbys pussy. 

Abby was moaning consistently, a few squeals coming out as well when Lexa hit certain spots deep within the woman. 

“M-Mommy.” Lexa whined, “I-I’m gonna cum soon.” She announced and Abby nodded. 

“I know, babygirl. Me too.” Abby whined into Lexas ear. “You’re gonna make me cum so good, baby.” 

Lexa breathed heavily as she threw her hips up into Abbys, she used one of her arms to reach down between them, finding the small nub she had seen in porn and read about on other websites. She began to circle it with her thumb, and Abby began to moan louder than before. 

“Good girl! Yes, baby. You’re doing so good!” Abby approved, grinding her hips into Lexas hand. Lexa thrusted faster, if that was possible and her whimpers became louder. 

“I’m gonna cum, babygirl.” Abby whispered into Lexas ear, gripping the teens shoulders once more. “Oh god, baby, right there, I’m gonna-oh fuck.” Lexa let out a loud moan as Abbys pussy rippled around her cock. 

Wet arousal spewed from Abbys slit and Lexas thrust got more and more sloppy. Lexa rubbed Abbys clit to keep her walls tightening around her cock and Abbys screams were enough to make the tingle from her spine reach her cock and she knew she was done for. 

“Fuck, mommy.” Lexa whined and she thrusted one more time before cum was spitting out of the tip of her cock and into Abbys pussy. Painting the inside walls white. Lexa thrusted a few more, slow strokes as her orgasm tapered off. 

She was spent, and her cock was quick to soften inside of Abbys pussy. 

“You were so-“ Abby took a deep breath, sitting up to meet Lexas eyes. “You were amazing, sweetheart. Definitely good enough for my daughter.” Abby leant in, pecking Lexas lips. 

Lexa nodded tiredly. “Thank you, mommy.” 

But her whole body jolted as the doorbell rang. 

“Speaking of.” Abby stood slowly, letting Lexas soft cock pull out of her pussy. “Get dressed


End file.
